Silent Assassin
The Silent Assassin is an FOE appearing in Etrian Odyssey Nexus. Silent Assassin (Etrian Odyssey Nexus) Silent Assassins are advanced version of Platinum Pillbugs, and are found in the Abyssal Shrine. Like their predecessors, the Silent Assassins are docile, taking the form of large rock-like structures that can be pushed around and can be walked on top of. Positioning the docile Assassins becomes critical to several room puzzles as they can function as bridges between high ledges or obstacles on the ground. If it has been nudged 3 times, the Assassin awakens and turn aggressive, only stopping if the player retreats to higher ground or exits through a door or shortcut. After which, the Assassin returns to its original position and returns to its rock-like form. Unlike in the Western Shrine, several puzzles in the Abyssal Shrine will require the player to deliberately awaken the Assassin so they can be reset and repositioned. In-battle, the Silent Assassin is very resilient, sporting a lot of HP and a great resistance to physical attacks and several ailments. It always opens the battle with Carnage Claw which hits the whole party. After it uses Carnage Claw, it then uses Techno Bash to counter any elemental damage it takes - however, it only does this when under 95% HP, and would instead do nothing if that condition isn't met. Before the first instance of Techno Bash, the Silent Assassin will go in a loop of Carnage Claw → do nothing → attack. Its other two attacks show up after its first instance of Techno Bash, though only after certain HP thresholds. Wintry Moon is used once it falls below 70% HP and may instantly kill its targets, while Heat Wave appears past the 50% HP threshold and is favoured if the party has 6 or more buffs. Of note is that the Silent Assassin lacks any instant death resistance, which makes it possible to swiftly eliminate it with skills like a Nightseeker's Assassinate, a Harbinger's Fatal Reap, or Farmer's Harvest Festival. This is advised when trying to get its conditional drop. Due to how Silent Assassins are integral to room puzzles, they will respawn the moment the party leaves the floor. A party that can instantly kill them consistently will find them a great source of experience in the postgame. Skills * Carnage Claw (Uses arms): Melee cut attack to the entire party. * Wintry Moon (Uses arms): Ranged ice attack to one line, may instakill. * Heat Wave (Uses head): 2-4 ranged fire attacks to random party members. Purges debuffs and does increased damage for each buff purged. * Techno Bash (Uses legs): Counters elemental attacks this turn with a ranged untyped attack. Drops *'Battered Armor' (Worth: 27,000en) ** Unlocks the Louisette (+180 ATK, +194 MAT, Gauge Fill:↑↑), and Warped Mechablade (+188 ATK, +188 MAT, Delta Block Skill). *'Shining Core' (Conditional) (Worth: 42,000en) ** Unlocks the Physical Guard (Cut Stab Bash resist ↑) accessory. Conditional Drop To get the Shining Core, kill the Silent Assassin within 5 turns. Due to its great resilience, an instakill is the most effective way to accomplish this. Related Monsters * Platinum Pillbug Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus Monsters Category:Etrian Odyssey Nexus FOE